Memories
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: One-shot! "Jangan lupakan aku," isak anak kecil bernama Hitsugaya. "Tentu saja, tidak akan pernah," kata Hisagi menunjukkan senyuman hangatnya. HisagiHitsu. Shonen-ai. Mind to read?


BLEACH

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Story by : Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : HisagiHitsu

Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai, geje dan kata- kata ambigu lainnya.

Summary : One-shot! "Jangan lupakan aku," isak anak kecil bernama Hitsugaya. "Tentu saja, tidak akan pernah," kata Hisagi menunjukkan senyuman hangatnya.

Memories

Panti Asuhan Karakura beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Hisagi, kau mau janji padaku?" kata seorang anak kecil berambut silver.

"Janji apa, Hitsu-chan?" kata seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua.

"Jangan lupakan aku," isak anak kecil bernama Hitsugaya sambil memeluk Hisagi.

"Tentu saja, tidak akan pernah," kata Hisagi menunjukkan senyuman hangatnya.

== HisagiHitsu ==

"Hei, Hisagi! Jangan melamun terus! Bagaimana nasib geng kita? Kita kekurangan dana untuk membuat basecamp," kata pemuda berandalan yang tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan _piercing_.

"Ah, gomen! Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kita rampas uang anak- anak sekolah XX yang terkenal itu? Semua yang sekolah di sana anak orang kaya, kan?" usul Hisagi.

"Kau encer juga! Tak salah kami memilihmu sebagai ketua," kata pemuda berandalan yang lain.

Sementara yang lain sedang sibuk memberikan tepukan-ide-bagus di bahu Hisagi. Sang pemilik bahu hanya tersenyum.

== HisagiHitsu ==

"Pergi kau dari sini!"

"Apa masalahmu?"

Pertengkaran terus terjadi, Hisagi yang waktu itu baru 3 bulan tinggal dengan keluarga angkatnya. Entah apa yang diributkan oleh kedua orangtua angkatnya itu, Hisagi kecil yang sebenarnya membenci kekerasan pergi meninggalkan keluarga barunya itu.

"Mudah- mudahan, Hitsu-chan bahagia dengan keluarga barunya," kata Hisagi dengan menatap langit biru di atasnya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian. Hisagi berubah menjadi ketua geng berandalan yang pekerjaannya hanya mencorat- coret dan membuat keributan masyarakat. Beruntungnya dia berkali- kali lolos dari kejaran polisi. Takdir mengubahnya seperti itu. Dia ditemukan oleh ketua geng sebelumnya, tak ayal geng itu diwariskannya setelah ayahnya meninggal.

== HisagiHitsu ==

"Hitsugaya-kun, bagaimana kalau kerja kelompoknya di rumahku saja?" tawar Inoue.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Aku terserah saja," kata Hitsugaya malas- malasan.

Inoue dan Hitsugaya menyusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi pertokoan. Di sela- sela pertokoan, terdapat lorong- lorong sempit yang kabarnya digunakan sebagai sarang berandalan. Namun, Inoue meyakinkan Hitsugaya bahwa itu hanya rumor belaka. Inoue menjelaskan bahwa memang ada sekumpulan geng yang suka mencorat- coret tembok lorong itu, namun tak pernah membuat masalah padanya.

Tapi..

"Hehe.. nona manis! Serahkan uang dan barang berhargamu!" kata pemuda penuh _piercing_.

"Kau juga laki- laki pendek! Serahkan hartamu!" kata pemuda lain bermuka seram.

Inoue ketakutan, Hitsugaya berusaha melindungi Inoue.

"Mau apa kalian?" katanya dingin.

"Wah.. wah.. rupanya kau ingin jadi jagoan rupanya, pendek!"

"Sudah- sudah, jangan permainkan mereka berdua!" terdengar suara lain. "Nona dan tuan, kami memintamu secara baik- baik," akhirnya keluar sosok pemuda berperawakan porposional dengan tato 69 di pipi kirinya.

Hisagi mendekati Hitsugaya dan Inoue. Inoue yang ketakutan dengan terbata- bata mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari tas.

"Bagus, terima kasih, nona!" kata Hisagi sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranmu, tuan muda," sambung Hisagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Hitsugaya.

Hisagi tidak mendapat respon. Akhirnya, jari telunjuknya mengangkat dagu Hitsugaya. Mencoba mengancamnya, tapi matanya terbelalak ketika melihat mata hijau emerald Hitsugaya.

"Kau-"

"Bos, ayo pergi dari sini! Kita sudah mendapat cukup banyak rampasan hari ini, aku dengar desas- desus akan ada operasi kepolisian di daerah sini,"

"Baiklah! Kita akan berjumpa lagi, Hitsu-chan!" kata Hisagi sambil mengedipkan matanya lalu pergi menuju lorong- lorong gelap lain.

"Hi- hisagi?" ujar Hitsugaya.

== HisagiHitsugaya ==

Hitsugaya menangis meninggalkan Panti Asuhan. Dilihatnya Hisagi melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil.

"Hisagi, kau akan mengingatku, kan?" isaknya.

Kediaman keluarga Hyourinmaru, kediaman baru Hitsugaya. Dia bersyukur diperlakukan dengan baik oleh kedua orangtuanya. Namun, hal itu tidak bisa menghapus kesedihan yang tergambar di wajahnya yang dingin.

"HISAGI!" pekik Hitsugaya yang langsung terduduk dari ranjangnya.

Mimpi masa lalunya menghiasi malamnya akhir- akhir ini. Segera dia menyambar mantel bulunya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Berjalan di tengah malam bukan ide bagus. Tapi, hal itu tidak mengehentikan langkah Hitsugaya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya,"

Kembali dia menyusuri pertokoan yang penuh lorong sempit seperti tadi siang. Dan pencariannya tidak sia-sia. Dilihatnya Hisagi sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan rekan gengnya. Tanpa ragu- ragu, Hitsugaya mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Eh? Kau kenapa datang kemari lagi?"

"Sebentar, mungkin dia ingin menyerahkan sesuatu padaku. Tunggu di sini!" perintah Hisagi pada anak buahnya.

Hisagi membawa Hitsugaya menjauh dari teman- temannya.

"Kau! Hisagi, kan?" intimidasi Hitsugaya langsung.

Hisagi mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu, dia memeluk Hitsugaya, "Rupanya kau masih ingat padaku."

"Tentu saja!" 

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Tentu ingin bertemu denganmu, bodoh!" berontak Hitsugaya melepas pelukan Hisagi.

"Hitsu-chan, kangen, eh?" tebak Hisagi usil.

"Ja-jangan GR! Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku. Tinggallah bersamaku, aku sudah mengatakan pada ayah ibuku tentangmu. Sebenarnya aku dan orangtuaku kembali ke Panti Asuhan untuk menjemputmu, tapi kau sudah diadopsi oleh keluarga lain. Aku mencari- cari informasi tentangmu, tapi yang kudengar kau kabur dari rumah," cerita Hitsugaya panjang lebar.

"Hmm.. maafkan aku, Hitsu-chan! Aku sudah merasa nyaman di sini,"

"Jadi, kau menolak? Kau memang ingin melupakanku? Atau selama ini keberadaanku tidak membuatmu nyaman?" ujar Hitsugaya, tak disangka bulir air mata menetes dari mata emeraldnya.

Hisagi hendak menghapus air mata itu, namun tangannya ditepis oleh Hitsugaya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Kau marah padaku?"

Tak ada jawaban keluar dari bibir Hitsugaya. Hisagi, dengan cepatnya memeluk tubuh Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya memberontak, tapi tenaga Hisagi lebih besar untuk menahan pelukannya.

"Dengar! Bukannya aku tidak nyaman. Tapi, aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaanmu dnegan keluargamu. Lagipula mana ada yang mau menampung berandalan seperti aku? Apalagi keluargamu terpandang. Aku masih ingat janjimu, aku tak akan melupakanmu. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakan seseorang yang berarti bagiku," Hisagi berbisik di telinga Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya masih meneteskan air matanya. Tak lagi memberontak. Benar apa yang dikatakan Hisagi, pikirnya.

Hisagi melepas pelukannya, dan menghapus air mata Hitsugaya. Sambil tersenyum, dia memegang dagu mungil Hitsugaya. Mencondongkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan, menempelkan bibirnya pada Hitsugaya.

"Daisuki, Hitsu-chan!"

== FIN ==

Hoho.. akhirnya nyidamku kesampaian juga buat bikin fic HisagiHitsu! ^^

Tapi…. Gomeeennn Hitsunya sangat OOC disini.. *bows*

Yosh! Gak perlu basa- basi, Review itu ibarat permen! Jadi, review yak!


End file.
